Some mechanical systems include a thermal management system to direct a fluid with a heat transfer capability to a heater or a cooler depending on a characteristic of the fluid, for example the fluid temperature. For example, some automotive transmission systems include a fluid control valve as a thermal management valve to selectively direct the flow of transmission oil from an oil cooler or an oil heater to a transmission oil reservoir, or sump. During initial transmission warm-up, the transmission oil from the transmission is directed to an oil heater to accelerate attaining optimum operating temperature conditions. At normal operating temperatures, the oil is directed to an oil cooler to maintain optimum operating temperature. A fluid control valve, sometimes referred to as a thermal management valve, is used to direct the flow from the oil heater or cooler to the sump depending on transmission operating conditions, for example transmission oil temperature.
Currently, thermal management valves use a wax motor to sense oil temperature and respond by actuating a thermal management valve. However, wax motors may be inaccurate, unreliable, and slow to react to operating conditions.
Accordingly, a need exists for a thermal management valve that overcomes these shortcomings.